


The Moon Rock

by orphan_account



Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stuffed tol bean, moon rock based, more to be added - Freeform, smol bean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Carlos spikes Green’s curiosity about the moon rock, giving him plenty of ideas on what to do with it. He ends up causing a bit of trouble instead.





	The Moon Rock

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be one big thing but I like having the freedom of working with chapters so I can adjust as I go.

Patrick’s heart was racing. 

Not because he was out of breath or because he was nervous or afraid. No. He was excited. It wasn’t like he got to do this often. It was usually the other way around and that meant he was usually too sleepy or his stomach hurt too much for him to enjoy it. 

He held the tea cup in his shaky hand. Usually Francis would bring it so he wouldn’t have to leave his boyfriend, but Francis was busy with his own troubles. Patrick didn’t want to bother Francis anymore than he already had too, what with him making the tea and everything. It was the same mint tea Carlos would bring him when he had eaten too much. 

But the tables have turned. 

Patrick walked into the room Carlos shared with his brothers and Topa to find the tall drummer sitting on his bed against the wall, cradling his poor stomach. Patrick couldn’t help but bite his lip at the sight. He wondered if this is how Carlos feels when he would eat himself into a stuffed mess. Patrick also wondered how Carlos could always stay so calm if he did react the same way, because right now it was taking every ounce of Patrick to not pounce onto his boyfriend in a frenzy. 

Carlos had that little frown on his lips as he gave little whimpers. He had only eaten a single strawberry, granted that strawberry was bigger than him. He had thought that moment he had returned to his normal size, it would stay the same and he wouldn’t be this overstuffed. He looked up to see a flustered Patrick standing awkwardly in the doorway. Carlos could see the way Patrick walked as he brought the drummer his tea. Green’s face was almost as red as the delicious strawberry he had-

Carlos groaned as he leaned his head back against the wall. Even just the thought made him feel a bit sick. He took a careful sip of the tea, taking shallow breaths. Patrick stood in front of his bloated boyfriend and soaked in the view. Carlos’ belly looked painfully distended, his shirt riding up slightly. Patrick reached out his hand a little, only to bring it back. 

“Does it hurt?” Green asked, playing with the hem of his sweater. Carlos nodded, his eyes closed. Patrick chewed on his lip as he reached out again. He put his hand on the upper part of the boy’s belly, only to feel just how hard Carlos’ stomach was. Patrick took the now empty tea cup and set it on Topa’s bedside table. The green-haired DJ jumped up beside Carlos, helping him lean down onto his back. Patrick moved to sit on the boy’s thin thighs, giving him the perfect view of his boyfriend. Carlos whimpered as he rested his hands on his belly. 

It’s not like he’s never been stuffed before, with an appetite like his it was bound to happen, but he’d never been this painfully full. He could feel Patrick’s own pudgy belly press up against his rock hard stomach, it felt nice. Carlos could telljust how much Patrick was enjoying the view too. 

The DJ snaked his hands under Carlos’ and started gently rubbing slow circles onto the drummer’s rumbly, overstuffed belly. 

“This is one strawberry?” Patrick asked, impressed. He hated the he missed out on seeing smol, bug-sized Carlos like this, Harmony had told him that Carlos had looked like a strawberry himself after he had practically swallowed one whole. Patrick couldn’t help but picture a cartoon Carlos doing that. He wished he was there with Carlos, so he could see that. If he could shrink down with Carlos-

Patrick perked up. The moon rock.

Harmony still had it. 

“You aren’t even listening?” Patrick heard. Carlos was looking at him with that little pout. 

“No I wasn’t, I’m sorry Carlos. I was just thinking” Patrick said quietly. Carlos huffed, humming a little as Patrick put a little pressure into his stomach. No wonder Pat liked belly rubs so much, they really did help the ache. 

“About what?” Carlos managed to ask, he felt very, very heavy. Patrick smirked as he moved down the drummer’s belly, only to push up his shirt, freeing Carlos’ poor stomach. 

“Don’t worry about it” Patrick hummed as he went about undoing Carlos’ restricting belt. Pat knew how hard it probably was to breathe because of it. His belly was being constrained uncomfortable so. Patrick smirked as he looked up to see Carlos’ face soften as he undid the boy’s belt and undoing his pants. Carlos’ stomach was free at last, and it only made the boy’s distended tummy look even bigger. Usually Carlos would press on to figure out what Patrick was thinking, but right now the boy’s mind was hazy as Patrick got back to rubbing his belly. Patrick leaned down and kissed upwards until he found Carlos’ lips. The boy under him grunted as Patrick’s own chub pressed onto Carlos’ belly, putting pressure onto him. Pat sat up, smiling apologetically. If it were up to Pat, he’d be stripping the boy’s pants and shirt off, but Carlos whined in refusal when he tried. It only gave Patrick a small glimpse of those purple briefs the red-head was wearing. 

One whole strawberry did this and it drove Patrick wild. 

-

Patrick waited patiently until Carlos was fast asleep to get up. He wanted to stay here and admire the current state of his too full boyfriend, but he had an idea. 

If he could “borrow” the moon rock, then Carlos and Patrick could have some fun. Not only would Patrick be allowed to gorge himself in food without getting caught or causing Francis too much trouble, but he’d get to watch Carlos do the same thing. It was a win-win. 

The only trouble was actually getting the moon rock. 

Patrick knew Harmony wouldn’t just give it to him, she knows him to well. She knows he’d just use it for mischief and to probably sneak into the kitchen for the insane amount of sweets he could eat. Patrick was sure she wouldn’t mind him just takin a look at it. The green-haired teen tiptoed into her room to find her not there. He smirked as he noticed the purple box that he knew contained the moon rock. Pat opened the lid of the box and smiled at the moon rock that was revealed. 

“This is the moon rock? Looks like something made of foam last minute” Patrick chuckled as he picked it up to observe it. 

No one had told him that he shouldn’t touch the rock without gloves or something to cover his hands. 

The next thing Patrick knew was that he was on the floor, and everything around him was giant. He had turned small. 

“Ohh so this is how they turned smol. Well, that’s cool” Patrick said. He looked around in amazement. He felt like a little bug. Pat looked over to see Harmony walk in and freeze. 

The moon rock was on the ground, out of it’s box. That only meant one thing. Someone had opened it and was now tiny, and Harmony had no idea who it was. She had just seen Rulo Ricardo and Rulo Rolando so it couldn’t be then. Natalio and Topa were fixing a guitar in the rehearsal cart. Carlos was more than likely fast asleep, and Patrick was more than likely with him. Lila was in the control cabin. Arnoldo wouldn’t likely make it a goal to come look at the moon rock himself. 

That left Francis. 

Harmony knew Francis was always a bit curious and nosy, he liked knowing what was going on. Could he have possibly heard about the moon rock and wanted to come see it himself? Harmony needed to go check. Little did she know of the little Green that held onto her shoes. 

-

Carlos opened his eyes, immediately missing the warmth of his boyfriend. He stomach was cramping painfully and he missed the way Patrick would rub gentle circles into his expanded stomach while he hummed little tunes quietly to himself. Carlos’ bed was far too small for him and Patrick, especially in this state, but it was so much more comfy with Patrick in it with him. His belly grumbled loudly, obviously missing Patrick’s soothing belly rubs. Carlos struggled to sit up, but ended up staying on his back. He squirmed around as he took his shirt off. Carlos huffed as he tried to catch his breath. Where was Patrick when you needed him? Carlos couldn’t help but wonder where Pat had gone off to. With the way his green-haired boyfriend reacted, he really was surprised he still wasn’t here. Carlos would have to do this more often so Patrick could have some fun, maybe even let him go a little further next time. Carlos knew Patrick was holding back for him, he was in a bit of pain because of just how full he was. Carlos smiled as he closed his eyes and slipped back into a food coma. 


End file.
